


Heal

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [19]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nick Stokes Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick is bit and Warrick cleans it up.
Relationships: Nick Stokes & Warrick Brown
Series: Prompt Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon who sent the prompt “Is that blood?” “...No?”

“Is that blood?”

“…..No?”

“_Nicholas!”_

“Hey, man, only my Ma’s allowed to call me that!”

“Yeah, I met her, and know that she wouldn’t be putting up with your stupid ass, either. Now, lemme see what you were trying to cover up…”

Warrick grabs Nick’s wrist as Nick rolls up his bloodied sleeve to reveal a poorly garnished bite wound that was not seemingly from an animal, but a human.

“Jesus, Nicky…”

“She was just scared, man. ‘Cording to the sketch she made of the scumbag that did this to her…he and I, uh, share a bit of a resemblance.”

“Yo, we’re crime scene analysts, not search and rescue!” Warrick chastises him, though he knows he would have also done whatever he needed to to help the victim.

“I couldn’t just…leave her…she was tied to a bed, Rick.”

“Alright, alright, I get it. Your heart’s as big as that thick head of yours…”

Warrick reaches into his back pocket, pulls out a mini first-aid kit, while still holding Nick’s wrist.

“The hell you get that from?” Nick asks incredulously.

“Wife’s a nurse, bro! And since you have the knack for getting scrapes and bruises so often, I swear, one of these days we’re just gonna have to wrap you in god damn bubble wrap—”

“—Ay! Take it easy, will ya?” Nick groans as Warrick pours antiseptic on his wound.

“You should really get this checked out by a _professional.”_

“I just, didn’t…didn’t want’ta make her fe-_ahhh!_-el worse than she already does,” Nick explains, his accent thick, his voice high and soft.

Warrick looks into Nick’s eyes and nods with a small, sad smile, knowing how many times Nick had found himself in the same position as the victims that are lucky enough to survive.

“…Yeah. I getcha.”

“I remember when, uh…when I saw the bruises I gave Grissom. From the hole.”

Warrick pauses before he begins to dress Nick’s arm properly in gauze. Both of their muscles tense up, as Nick avoids Warrick’s eyes, instead focusing on the ground, staring at the ghost of himself, broken and hysteric and clawing at their boss’ arm to pull him from hell.

“Those bruises healed,” Warrick reminds him with a gentle squeeze to his wrist, placing his other hand on Nick’s bandaged bite. Nick puts his hand on top of Warrick’s. “Just like this bite will heal. Just like _she_ will heal.”

_Just like you will heal. _


End file.
